One more Kiss
by Tattooed Doll
Summary: Una cita era la excusa perfecta para entender lo que les sucedía; las diferencias entr ambos eran notables, pero eso no significaba que Sonic no podría sacarle provecho a la situación y disfrutar la compañía de ella.


Tal como prometí, he aquí uno de los fics que publicaré por mi cumpleaños.

_**Disclaimer:** _Ningún personaje que aparezca o sea nombrado me pertence, todos ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo hago esto por diversión y para entretener a las/los fans.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

Las 13:00 era la hora marcada en el reloj de la plaza.

Sonic había llegado puntual tal como había esperado, pero, al no ver a nadie conocido en los alrededores decidió esperar sentado en un banco a que ella llegase. No tenía por qué preocuparse, después de todo, Amy no sería capaz de olvidar aquella cita.

Sí, era verdad.

Sonic y Amy estaban en una cita. Juntos. Solos ellos dos, sin tener que salvar al mundo o frustrar los planes de Eggman… Pero lo más sorprendente de este acontecimiento era que, fue el erizo azul quien le pidió una cita a la peli-rosada, y no al revés, como siempre sucedía. ¡Sí, era asombroso! Algo inimaginable, que nadie creía que sucedería.

Había sido unos tres días atrás: como era una costumbre, Amy había ido a visitarlo a él y a Tails, llevando consigo una canasta con postres y toda clase de comida, teniendo la sola intención de pasar el día junto a ellos. Al principio todo era normal, bromeaban, se reían y escuchaban las historias de como Sonic lograba salvar el día, hasta que, el mismo erizo azul fue quien detuvo las anécdotas y contempló en silencio a la joven de ojos esmeraldas… viendo como sonreía, como su mirada brillaba, la manera en que se comportaba y actuaba con él. Esa imagen era demasiado tierna como para ser ignorada.

Y cediendo ante sus impulsos, tomó la mano de ella. _"Sal conmigo, Ames"_ dijo en un tono bajo, sintiéndose que se avergonzaba por solo decirlo; Amy se mostró sorprendida durante unos momentos, sin embargo, terminó sonriendo y aceptó la invitación.

Ninguno de sus amigos podía creerlo. ¿Era una broma? No, no parecía serlo. El erizo peli-azul se veía muy confiado y sincero. ¿En verdad lo hizo? ¿Sonic invitó a Amy a una cita? El mismo Sonic the Hedgehog que se escapaba de Amy Rose, alegando ser un espíritu libre, sin ataduras, ni novias, ni nada que pudiese mantenerlo aprisionado, y trataba de esconderse de ella lo más lejos posible.

¡Era inconcebible! Debía haber un error; era eso, o la eriza rosada lo había amenazado para la que llevase a una cita.

Pero ignorando toda clase de comentarios, Sonic continuó con su plan al pie de la letra. Y ahora, esperaba pacientemente a que Amy llegase al lugar del encuentro ¡y nada más! Rogando a todo lo bueno existente que la cita no fuese un desastre y ambos se divirtieran, que la pasaran bien y que, en un futuro próximo, aquello pudiese repetirse.

Soltando un pequeño suspiro, él desvió la mirada al cielo. _«Creo que… estoy apresurando un poco las cosas. »_ Pensaba un tanto avergonzado por el giro que dieron sus fantasías. Lo mejor sería que continuase disfrutando el momento, el hoy, y nada más.

—¡Sonikku!

Aquel grito inconfundible interrumpió el trance del peli-azul, quien, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y manteniendo una postura despreocupada, giró sobre sí mismo con la sola intención de encarar a la peli-rosada.

—Ames. —dijo su nombre, pero su voz se escuchó diferente de lo habitual; había intentado que sonase calmada y divertida, sin embargo, terminó convirtiéndose en un murmullo que fue llevado por el viento.

Pudo verla perfectamente. Ella, su auto-proclamada fan desde tiempos inmemorables, llegando tarde al tiempo acordado, corría velozmente hacia el lugar en donde él se encontraba y al final, se detenía abruptamente. Tomando grandes y profundas bocanadas de aire, intentando normalizar su respiración.

Llevando ambas manos hasta sus rodillas, se tomó algunos segundos para tranquilizarse. _«¡Al fin estoy aquí! »_ Pensó con alivio antes de suspirar complacida. Levantó su rostro bruscamente, mostrando una enorme sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos verdes. —Je je… ya me siento mejor por qué estoy aquí… —mencionó con total sinceridad.

Sonic rasca nerviosamente una de sus mejillas sin saber qué decir_. «Supongo que ella… otra vez hará lo mismo. »_ Solo pudo sonreírle tímidamente mientras trataba de comportarse adecuadamente. _«Parece que hoy también… harás que mi corazón lata muy rápido. »_ Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir asustado; si un descuido aparecía, podría haber dicho esa frase en voz alta y eso no sería aceptable. Podría enfrentarse a cualquier pelinegro, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para ser completamente sincero con ella… Aún era muy pronto para eso.

—Lo siento… Sonikku. ¡Lamento haber llegado tarde a la cita! —se disculpó mientras ocultaba su rostro sonrojado y avergonzado detrás de sus manos; no deseaba que su amado la viese en ese estado.

—Oh—. Aclaró su garganta, tratando de calmarse y poder mostrarse seguro de sí mismo. —Eso… bueno—. Se rascó detrás de la cabeza, en un claro gesto de vergüenza. —N-no te preocupes… recién acabo de llegar.

La peli-rosada sonrió tiernamente, antes de comenzar a relatar el motivo de su tardanza; por su parte, Sonic no parecía estar escuchándola. Solo la contemplaba en silencio, notando lo bella que se encontraba su joven amiga. No solo bella, sino diferente.

Porque era cierto, Amy vestía diferente a lo habitual. No estaba usando ese vestido rojizo y la diadema y botas de igual color. No, no ese día. Ahora, usaba una falda rosada y una camisa blanca con unas sandalias claras, el cabello estaba como siempre, corto hasta la altura de sus hombros, decorado por una rosa rojiza…

_«Se ve muy linda… »_ Fue la primera observación que hizo a la par que un tinte rosado se posó en sus mejillas. _«¿Estoy viendo un ángel? »_ Pensaba sin dejar de contemplar a la peli-rosada, pero luego, al percatarse de lo que había dicho quiso auto-golpearse. _«No, no. Estúpido... esta es la realidad. »_ Rascó nerviosamente su mejilla. Sí, era oficial, él estaba enloqueciendo; no por creer que Amy era bonita, sino por ser dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos.

Al recuperar el aliento y su estado de ánimo, Amy Rose sonrió alegremente; causando que el peli-azul se sonrosara un poco más y agradeciera, a todo lo bueno que existía en la vida, que ella no lo notara.

—¿A dónde deberíamos ir? —preguntó con una sonrisa, tratando de imaginar algún posible escenario en que terminaría esa cita. Estaba completamente indeciso.

—¡Hice un plan de cita! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, tomando sorpresivamente la mano del erizo.

Sonic se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas y la sinceridad de ellas. —¡Oh! Entiendo. Bueno, entonces qu- ¡Ah, Amy! —gritó al sentir que la eriza rosada lo tomaba por la muñeca y tironeaba de ella mientras ambos corrían—. ¡E-e-espera!

Lo miró por encima de su hombro, manteniendo una amplia sonrisa el rostro. —¡Así es más divertido, Sonikku!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sol se había puesto en el horizonte, el día finalizaba al igual que la cita y, aunque ninguno dijese nada, ambos tenían el deseo de que la cita no se terminase nunca; sin embargo, debían conformarse con repetir la reunión otro día.

Amy mantenía bien sujeto uno de los brazos de Sonic mientras sonreía alegremente y soñaba despierta. _«Soy tan feliz… no puedo creer que esté sucediendo. »_ Pensaba un tanto asustada de que todo ello fuera un sueño y terminara despertando.

Al notar la expresión de su rostro, Sonic decidió deshacerse de ella. —Amy ¿Qué tal ha sido todo? —preguntó amablemente.

—¡Perfecto! Mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez soñé…—. Al percatarse de lo que había dicho, se arrepintió de ello. Todo su rostro se sonrojó furiosamente. _«¡Tonta! No tendrías que haber dicho algo así… Sonic terminará asustándose de mí. »_ Tenía deseos de llorar ¿Cómo pudo ser tan impulsiva y decir lo primero que se le vino en mente? Ahora él la dejaría… al igual que siempre.

Verla actuando de esa forma tímida, tierna, y un tanto infantil le conmovió. —¿Ah sí?—. Una sonrisa burlona y divertida apareció en su rostro, junto con un brillo en sus ojos verdes. —Me alegro…

Tomando un poco de valor, levantó la mirada y contempló con su mirada esmeralda el rostro de su mano. —¿Y tú?

Una de sus cejas se arqueó levemente. —¿Yo?

—Aja. —balbuceó dando un pequeño apretón en su agarre—… ¿La has… pasado bien conmigo?

Con la sola intención de hacerla enfadar, Sonic se tomó unos minutos antes de responder. Llevando uno de sus dedos hasta la barbilla, dando unos cuantos suaves toquecitos, manteniendo la mirada sobre el cielo. _«Siento su mirada… realmente quiere conocer mi respuesta. »_ Pensaba con burla, sin mala intención, al percatarse de que ella no dejaba de contemplarlo.

Ante el silencio, sus mejillas se inflaron en un claro gesto de molestia. Puesto que había detectado la "broma" de su compañero ¡Estaba haciéndolo apropósito! _«Sonikku sigue actuando como siempre… »_ Un pequeño suspiro brotó de sus labios; no podía molestarse con él, no lo conseguía.

Sonic sonrió antes de posar una de sus manos sobre las de la eriza, dando un pequeño apretón al final. —Sí, en verdad la pasé muy bien contigo.

Ella terminó sonriendo ante la sinceridad de sus palabras, mientras que él, aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, esperaba hacerla nuevamente feliz.

—Sonikku…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Podrías… darme un beso? —pidió amablemente con la mirada baja, jugueteando nerviosamente con el borde de su falda; había tomado todo el coraje oculto en ella para hacer esa pregunta, y ahora, aparecía el miedo y la vergüenza.

Sonic se sorprendió, no había esperado esa clase de pedido. Su mente quedó completamente en blanco. —¿Un beso? —repitió estúpidamente, teniendo deseos de golpearse por ello. _«Idiota. ¡Claro que dijo beso! Tú lo oíste perfectamente… »_ Una vez más, el golpeteó de su corazón se aceleró completamente, y se preguntó si Amy era capaz de oírlo.

Ella asintió permaneciendo en silencio, aun tratando de calmar su corazón y el pulso acelerado.

—Uh… Okay. —murmuró estando igual, o peor, que ella.

Se colocaron uno frente al otro, mirándose con cierta timidez, y con cierta lentitud entrelazaron dulcemente sus manos. Sonic sonrió ante el nerviosismo de Amy, sin embargo, optó por no hacer alguna clase de broma respecto a ello. Una de sus manos rozó la mejilla de la pelirosada, con ternura y suavidad, sintiendo bajo su tacto como ella se estremecía levemente. Su pecho se contrajo y se maldijo a sí mismo por no tener el suficiente auto-control ¡estaba actuando como un niño! Y él era todo un adolescente… podía enfrentar cualquier desafío ¿pero temblaba como gelatina ante la idea de besar a Amy? ¡Qué absurdo!

En verdad no podía entenderlo.

La peli-rosada se impaciento, desde hace rato había cerrado sus ojos para que el beso fuese más mágico. ¡Pero nada ocurría! Esperó, esperó y esperó, y no llegaba. Un color rosado se situó en ambas mejillas, ya sea por la frustración o la vergüenza. Si las cosas continuaban de ese modo, ella estaba completamente segura de que el beso no llegaría.

_«Supongo que tengo que ayudarlo un poco. »_ Pensaba para sus adentros con valentía y orgullo. Tomando una profunda respiración, Amy comenzó a elevar su cuerpo poniéndose en puntas de pie. Ahora, solo debía aproximar su rostro y robarle un pequeño beso a su amado ¡nada más! Pero, tal parece que el destino no estaba de su lado…

Porque, aunque intentase acercarse, ella no alcanzaba el rostro del erizo.

En sencillas palabras, Amy era más baja que Sonic. Incluso parándose de puntas de pie no lograba alcanzar su objetivo, se estiró, se estiró y se estiró ¡pero no alcanzaba esos tan anhelados labios! No lo conseguía… y eso le hizo sentir mal.

Y fue mucho peor cuando Sonic se dio cuenta de ello.

Al comienzo, solo se extrañó del comportamiento de la eriza. ¡Ella estaba moviéndose a cada segundo! Así no podría darle un beso, pero, al analizar mejor la situación sonrió. Esa sonrisa descarda y divertida apareció… porque nadie podía negar que la imagen no fuera divertida, más luego se arrepintió de haberse reído por lo bajo.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada, teniendo las mejillas rojas de furia. —No es gracioso. —masculló con el entrecejo fruncido y el cuerpo completamente tenso.

—Sabes que sí lo es… —replicó de inmediato, ganándose otra mirada fulminante por parte de su compañera; aunque sabía que lo tenía merecido—. Ames…

—¿Mmm?

—¿Sabes una cosa?—. Tomó entre sus manos las ajenas, obligándola a que contemplase su rostro. —Prefiero… no apresurar las cosas.

—¿Apresurar? —repitió en un murmullo, sin entender a lo que se refería el erizo.

Sonic asintió manteniendo una sonrisa amable en el rostro. _«Uh. Eso es vergonzoso… »_ Pensaba sintiendo que su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado. _«Pero… supongo que debo ser honesto con ella. » _Se sintió orgulloso de su decisión. —Sí, apresurar. —dijo con calma—. Soy consciente de que tú tienes sentimientos por mí desde que nos conocemos, pero yo-

Lo interrumpió antes de que continuase. —¿Tú… estás rechazándome?

—¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No!

Las lágrimas que habían aparecido en sus ojos desaparecieron con solo oír esas palabras. —¿Ah no?

Suspiró. —No…—. Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros ajenos. —Amy, en verdad, quiero tomarme las cosas con calma. Disfrutar la compañía del otro—. Ella lo miró confundida. —Vayamos lento… ya sabes. Tener este tipo de citas, sin presiones.

—¿Quieres… seguir teniendo citas conmigo? —preguntó esperanzada.

Él asintió. —Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no siento algo por ti. —dijo de repente, escuchando como ella soltaba un pequeño jadeo—. Por eso… no estaría mal si disminuimos un poco la velocidad y vamos mas lento.

Ella sonrió. —¿Será algo extraño para ti, no? Digo… tú siempre vas aprisa.

Se encogió de hombros antes de volver a sonreír. —Eso verdad, pero tú vas mucho más veloz que yo en cuestiones del amor y esas cosas… —murmuró antes de aclarar su garganta, procurando que su voz sonase más segura.

—Entiendo.

—Oye. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Esa pregunta hizo que una enorme y brillante sonrisa apareciera en su rostro; todo se sentía como si estuviese recuperando las esperanzas. —¡Claro! —exclamó antes de volver a tomarlo por el brazo.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar, siendo envueltos por aquella dulce atmosfera.

—Amy. —la llamó y la peli-rosada lo observó con curiosidad, pero al hacerlo nunca imaginó lo que vendría. Sonic se acercó rápidamente a ella y depositó un pequeño beso sobre su frente—. Sí. A partir de ahora podemos ir más lento. —murmuró al alejarse, obsequiándole una bella sonrisa.

Ante aquel beso, Amy se sonrojó notoriamente más guardó silencio, sin creer aun que aquello había sucedido; solo con estar el uno con el otro hace que sus corazones se aceleraran, la atmosfera agradable no desaparece y el cariño continua estando presente.

Todo estaría bien si ellos permanecían juntos, y así lo harían.

* * *

Verán, quería hacer algo más tierno y dulce por las edades de ambos: quiero decir, Amy tiene 12 y Sonic 16, son cuatro años de diferencia y es tierno que ella ya lo quiera como su novio (tierno y gracioso), así que, hacer algo suave en donde dé la indirecta de un futuro amor entre ambos era de lo más aceptable para mí...

En fin, espero les haya gustado y como saben, cualquier comentario que tengan es bien recibido. ¡Cuídense mucho!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
